An input method editor (IME) is a computer functionality that assists a user to input text into a host application of a computing device. An IME may provide several suggested words and phrases based on received inputs from the user as candidates for insertion into the host application. For example, the user may input one or more initial characters of a word or phrase and an IME, based on the initial characters, may provide one or more suggested words or phrases for the user to select a desired one.
For another example, an IME may also assist the user to input non-Latin characters such as Chinese. The user may input Latin characters through a keyboard. The IME returns one or more Chinese characters as candidates for insertion. The user may then select the proper character and insert it. As many typical keyboards support inputting Latin characters, the IME is useful for the user to input non-Latin characters using a Latin-character keyboard.